A so-called "rotating cam" type pressurized fluid mechanism, motor or pump, is already known, which comprises: a cylinder-block fixed with respect to an outer support of the mechanism; a cam mounted to rotate with respect to said cylinder-block about an axis of rotation; an internal fluid distributor slide valve, fast with respect to the rotation of said cam, presenting a central recess whose shape is complementary of that of a central core fast with respect to the rotation of said cylinder-block; grooves made between said internal fluid distributing valve and central core, constituting enclosures capable of containing fluids under pressure; and seal elements disposed between the internal fluid distributor valve and the central core, on either side of each groove, each contained in a housing made in a first of the two pieces--internal distributor valve and central core.
In conventional manner, the seal elements are constituted by metal segments, which are known for their aptitude to provide a satisfactory seal between two pieces in relative displacement, particularly between two pieces mounted for relative rotation, such as said internal distributor valve with respect to the central core. Moreover, the segments used heretofore are of relatively low fragility. However, a certain skill is required for employing them, such use being well mastered at the present time; moreover, their dimensions are relatively large, all the more so as each seal element is frequently constituted by two segments placed in two adjacent housings, this in order to obtain the seal which one segment alone would not enable, taking into account the presence of a cut allowing assembly of the segment and its low deformability.
The invention proposes a new choice of the seal elements, by which, with a smaller space requirement, the seal obtained is better than that obtained heretofore by using metal segments.